Suffocation
by aragon asten
Summary: Youko’s upset. Keiki’s guilty. Endless fluff and madness, accentuated by the cool, evening air.


**Title: Suffocation**

**by diminutive x**

**Summary: Youko's upset. Keiki's guilty. Endless fluff and madness, accentuated by the cool, evening air.**

"Keiki?"

"Hmm.."

More insistent. "Keiki."

Deep Groan. "Hmm?"

"Keiki!" Breathless.

Bleary grey eyes shot open at her tone.

"…your highness?"

"Keiki, I-I can't breathe…"

-------------------------------

She sat at the edge of her window, high above the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest, and the deep, resplendent fabrics of her robe cascading across the floor, its rich colors contrasting deeply with her crimson-hued hair.

Outside the faint hum of musical instruments filtered in carried by the cool, evening air.

"Your highness?"

She started at the sound, and whipped her gaze towards the figure standing stiffly in front of her, not reached by the glow of the candlelight

"Keiki? What are you doing here?" she asked politely, her emerald eyes uncharacteristically cold.

The tall shadow let out a slight shrug. "You know very well the reason, your highness."

Youko rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…"

Keiki slipped away from the darkness and stepped closer, sighing heavily, "If you're still incensed about that I suggest--"

"I'm not angry," Youko replied heatedly in contrast, turning her gaze back towards the scene of the night, stubbornly crossing her arms.

Silence ensued.

Then in tune with the lilting sounds of something that resembled a koto, two pale hands from behind, reached out to slide across her shoulders, pausing a moment to pinch a little lock of red hair, then continuing its long, lazy journey towards her arms. Reaching its destination, his hands gently encircled her, pulling her back close to him.

His breathe tickled her ear. "That's a rather trivial thing to be upset about, your highness."

Youko pulled away, determined not to give in to the calm, reason of his voice. "You weren't the one who almost got strangled this morning," she muttered sullenly, remembering how Keiki had almost suffocated her upon waking up.

His arms tightened around her and Youko felt his lips smile against her hair. "Your highness, I think you've forgotten the time when you did the very same thing. Remember when you…" His voice trailed off to whisper something in her ear.

Youko squealed in dismay, blushing as red as her hair. "-Keiki!!" she gasped cutting him short, slapping him harshly on the arm. "How can you say such-such…Aargh!" she groaned woefully. "I knew those weekend visits to En-koku won't amount to something good!"

He lifted a mocking brow, as he watched her bury her face in her knees. "Overreacting, you highness?"

Youko attempted to elbow him from her spot.

"Do not forget that it was En-ou and Enki's assistance which allowed me to overstep some bounds between our conducts towards each other," he said matter-of-factly, evading her blow.

Youko's head flew up and her grin was as evil as ever. "…so that's how those two taught you, huh?"

Keiki choked on the spot, his jaw dropping, backing away in horror as a tomato-ish hue suffused across his face. "Y-Youko! You know that's not what I meant!!" he stuttered panic stricken.

Youko cracked up.

His eyes narrowed.

Then he grabbed a little thing from his pocket. And quickly grabbed her close and wrapped it around her throat.

"K-Keiki?" Youko squeaked in surprise.

A tiny remnant of an evil smile teased the corner of his lips. "En-ou verified that this thing came from Horai. He gave me this."

Youko stared at the leather choker…and-and choked, "Is that all?"

He shook his head. "No. There's more."

Youko's blush deepened as the thought filtered through.

"Really?"

Keiki didn't reply.

"…Will we use it?" she asked hesitatingly after a second.

He blinked and a little uncharacteristic chuckle burst, "It will require us being a little…short of breath, your highness."

Youko closed her eyes, buried her face in his chest. "I think I can handle that," she mumbled shyly.

In reply, he stroked her hair, his fingers drawing lay circles across her back, as he smiled in satisfaction to the evening air.

"…besides you're suffocating me with your constant naggings, already…"

Keiki's hand froze.

Outside the faint hum of what seemed like a koto filtered in through the window. Accentuated by the evening air, it mingled with Youko's muffled moans.

------------------------

A/n: forgive this insanity. I was gonna do a lizard/lenneth fluff and I ended up doing THIS pairing… aw hell, why do I always get hooked up with such strange kicks…


End file.
